Forgotten
by TVMonkeyz
Summary: No one knows about the seventh member of the flock, the one Max left behind; me LOLA. This is the story of me finding myself and seeing the flock again.. i love family reuinions.. mwahhhaa
1. Chapter 1

**OKKAAAYYY, so this is like my third fanfic… yeahhh… anyway, on with the story :p **

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**LOLA POV**

Everyone knows about the flock, they are a success out of so many tries. They are the best things that could have happened to the School. Sure, they ran away, but we can still get them and test them with our pricks. And MAX! OOO BOYYY! She is the one Obe Kanobe (A/N hey idk if I spelled that right?) . Yaddaa, yaddaa, yaddaa.

The flock are not who they seem to be. I mean helping the underdogs, that's their job, right? They have been successful everytime right? WRONG! In fact, they messed up the one time it actually counted:

_ ***FLASHBACK***_

_I curled up against the side of a cold metal cage; my white wings with purple and brown spots were curled around me. Something stabbed me from my side._

_ "Heyyy, Lola.. wake up! I have to tell you something!" Iggy whispered from his cage._

_ I moaned but sat up as best as I could in the small dog crate. "What is it Iggy?" _

_ He ran his hands through his light blond-reddish hair. His new sightless eyes looked at me intently. "Max is gonna bust us out of here."_

_ "Really?" I exclaimed. _

_ "Yeah, and you are coming. I mean we are a team, all seven of us."_

_ "YEAHHH!" _

_ "Anyway, I am going to sleep. We need our rest, byee," with that Iggy curled up in a ball._

_ I smiled to myself and curled up too. A few hours later, I heard a noise. I looked up and saw whitecoats fiddling with my cage. _

_ "Hey, we are going to move you somewhere else. You are not as 'successful' as the other six and we are going to make you better," a whitecoat explained._

_ He picked me up and carried me, I tried desperately to try and see if anyone else was awake. Finally, I met Max's eyes. I tried to meet them, but she looked away. I looked quickly to Iggy who was fast asleep. That was the last time I saw him._

_ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

If you haven't realized by now, I am Lola and also the seventh member of the flock. The flock left me here to be probed and pricked with needles for the rest of my life. Even Iggy did… But, there are the occasional perks. They did make me better. They gave me the power to move things with my mind and hypnosis. It hurt to get them and to even practice them, but still.

"Experiment 7 please report to the practice area," the loud speaker exclaimed in my room. The door from my room opened automatically.

This caught my attention, a guard usually walkes you everywhere. I heard a shuffling noise and saw an eraser walk by. He dropped something but kept walking. I scurried to pick it up and it said: There is an open door before the practice area. Leave.

I got up quickly and followed my senses to the practice are. Right before it was a wide open door. I stepped through and saw fresh blue skies and open area.

I opened my wings and smiled wryly.

Ready or not flock, here I come.

**PLZZZ REVIEW! I take constructive critism very well… 3 reviwsss and I will update!**

** -tvmonkeyz**


	2. Chapter 2

OKAYYYY.. I loved this story tooo much to not start writing again.. But u guys need to review plzzzz…. So yeahhhh… this is in max's point of view.

DISCLAIMER: i… dO…nOt…OwN…mAxImUm… RiDe

MAX POV

_ I watched silently from my corner. Next to me Fang was sleeping. Across from me Iggy was talking to that girl, Lola. She looked happy and I knew Iggy invited her with us. Iggy looked so happy with her… something bubbled in my stomach. His sightless eyes sparkled with adoration. Its her fault he is blind, they were going to test her. But, Iggy volunteered to do it. No way could they refuse. _

_ A white coat walked past my cage, "Excuse me Miss?"_

_I said._

_ She stopped._

_ "My dear friend experiment 7 has a request…"_

I woke up sweating from my nightmare. I breathed slowly and got up. My clock said 7 a.m., but I already smelled something from the kitchen. Iggy was cooking something delicious… yummm. I got up and joined the rest of the flock for breakfast. All six of us were a family. But I faintly heard a voice in my head say

Ready or not flock, here I come. And Max, sweety, I have a surpise.

Iggy POV

"Beep." A single beep was all it took to wake me up, but it was still far too much. Since I am blind all my senses have become stronger. I rolled over and tried to picture the beautiful girl from my dreams. I had flashbacks all night from her white wings with purple and brown spots. Her long, thick black hair with milk brown highlights. Her beautiful olive skin tone that was a little lighter than Fang's. Her eyes were bright green. Her laugh is like a tinkle. I remember loving her at the school. I gave my sight for her. When Max told us we were leaving, I immediately thought of me and the beautiful girl… Lola…. Together on a porch. Mind you, I was 9 and my thoughts were not so vivid yet. But, now… I got chills. But, on the day we left, she was gone. When we were leaving I cried to Max to stop and wait for Lola. But she whipped around meanly.

"You mean Lola. You want to wait for her?" Max snarled.

Fang watched from a distance looking at Max quietly.

I nodded.

"Why Iggy, do you looovveee her?" Max asked giggling. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge laughed with her.

I blushed a deep red.

"She doesn't love you either. So drop it. She left you. She asked to leave. I heard her," Max said snarky.

I thought to myself stupid Max was. I knew Lola loved me cause she told me herself.

I got up from my bed slowly not wanting to leave it.

In my head I heard:

Iggy, baby, you left me. Prepare for revenge.

Fang Pov

I remember the days before we left perfectly. I also remember hating Iggy. It was so obvious Max was in love with him. She did whatever he asked. When I asked her about it, she giggled.

"Oh, Fangyy. Are you jealous?" she asked.

"No."

"I just feel bad for Iggy. He is blind its all that girls fault," Max snarled.

I kept everything to myself, but personally I liked Lola. She was very pretty, not prettier than Max, but pretty dang close. And she was so much nicer than Max at times.

I was awake the whole night before we escaped. From that time on, I never saw Max the same way.

Oh Fang, don't hide your feelings for me. I am coming soon enough to see you.

Lola POV

I felt the wind in my face and breathed in the fresh air. I new where I was going, Arizona. Mesa, Arizona to be exact. I heard the white coats talking about it before I left.

I didn't have much longer, when I saw a McDonalds. You cant have revenge on an empty stomach. I dove down and put on a wind breaker I bought a couple miles back. I went in and ordered a double cheeseburger with fries and a double thick chocolate milkshake. I chose the booth so that I was facing away from the door.

"So Max. I really think I should be leader….," a little girl said. Yadaa, yadda, yadda. WAIT-MAX? I turned around and saw six kids with wind breakers on. One was a girl with dirty blonde hair. Next to her was a little girl with blonde hair. Next to her was a boy that looked like her. Then came a black girl. Next, was a tall boy with pale strawberry blonde hair. Next was a dark boy. Also, known as the flock. I froze, I wasn't prepared. They sat in the booth behind me and kept talking. I guess I will just wing it- get it? Okay bird kid joke. I got up and went to their table and slammed my hands on their table.

"The game's over flock. I found you."

Max Pov

Crap. Is that Lola?

Nudge Pov

Hey déjà vou.

Angel Pov

You are wrong, the games have just begun.

Gazzy Pov

LOLA?

Fang Pov

OMG

Iggy Pov

Who is that- it sounds like Lola

**Anyway plzzz revivew. Oh and thnx to the 1 review who reviewed 3 times. I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okkaay , so I realized a lot thanks to my friend Just Another Dove (or at least I consider ourselves friends). Lola is 15 like everyone else. Also, I know Lola may act like Mary-Sue at the moment, but she really is not like that. Living at the School for so long and a huge mis-(Iggy-Shut up! You are giving away the story. Me-fine). I just want to let you know Lola is very innocent and proof of her innocence is that she is reacting on what happened not-woops almost slipped. ONWARDS!

Disclaimer- Me don't own MR.

Lola Pov

I smiled and watched everyone's face change drastically. Except, Iggy, who looked confused.

"What happened? If you haven't exactly noticed, I am blind," Iggy complained.

Max reached out to me, "Lola? Is that you? Whatever happened to you?" Max said.

"Like-," I was interrupted by Angel.

"Once again Max, you made a bad decision as a leader. We should talk about this in private," she said.

"Listen Angel, who do you think- Ahhhh!" Max screamed and she fell on the ground.

I stepped back, Max was supposed to be the strong one, what was happening? Everyone just stood there looking sad.

"What's wrong with you guys? Help me get her back to your place," I said taking charge. Look, I am mad at Max, but I suffered through so much pain at the school. No one deserves pain; no matter what.

Fang was the first one to react. He grabbed Max and put her close to his chest.

"Come on," he said.

I went to follow him and realized everyone else was still freaking sitting down. I sighed, this was their leader and they were not helping. I went to get 5 piece of ice and put one through each one's shirt. Man, I wish I had a camera; each one woke up from the trance quickly.

"Okay guys, let's fly back to your place," each one left until it was just me, Iggy, and Angel.

"Hey Angel. Max is hurt, it is time to leave," I said gently.

"No thank you. I would like to stay and finish eating," she said.

I looked to Iggy for help but his face was ashen.

"Oh, um okay," I stuttered. That is one weird little girl.

"C'mon Lola, I want to go home and check on Max," Iggy said.

I wont bore you with how awkward the fly home was so I will skip forward to the good part.

***LATER***

I sat on the couch with Max's little sister, Ella. She was quiet the whole time, but she stole glances at me. I tried to smile, but quickly scowled. Why was I trying to prove myself to some girl? Fang walked out of Max's room.

"She wants to talk to you, Lola," he said.

I nodded and walked into the room.

She looked pale and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey," she said.

I did the bad ass nod and pulled a chair up next to her bed.

"I need to tell you something Lola," she said. "I did not leave you, I would never dream of it. I love Iggy like a brother, and he cared about you so I did also."

"Then, why did you look away when I was being carried away?" I asked. My heart was in my throat.

"I would give the surprise way," Max smiled.

FLASHBACK MAX POV

_"Excuse me Miss. My friend experiment 7 is too scared to ask you something," I said sweetly._

_ "Yes," the white-coat said._

_ "She would like to talk to Jeb. Would you mind telling him that she has 3 cows," I asked._

_ "Yeah sure.."_

_***END OF FLASHBACK****_

Lola Pov

"Then why was I taken away?" I asked. I looked at Max in the eyes, and she already looked amazing. She was sitting up in bed.

"The white-coat walked past a cage and stopped. When she left, she looked dazed," Max explained.

There goes my whole meaning for escaping, Max was innocent.

"And I hope you can find it in you heart to forgive me for any thing you think I did wrong. An… would you like to be the seventh part of the flock?" she asked.

"Ohh, yes. Thank you so much! I have a family," I squealed.

"You never didn't," Max said quietly. "Oh and Iggy wants to talk to you, I can tell."

I laughed and walked out and was ambushed by Nudge.

"SO like OMG! You probably don't remember me, but I remember you like perfectly. Welcome back to the Flock. You are so pretty. You know you and Fang look so a like, except for the eyes. But honestly I like your eyes so much better. They are so hypnotic and Fang's-," Nudge speech was muffled by a pale hand.

"That is what we call the Nudge Channel," a voice explained…Iggy's voice explained.

"Oh," I said simply.

"I will leave you two alone," Nudge said. But, before she left, she gave me a hug which was totally unexpected.

"So, how has life been?" Iggy said.

"Brutal, painful, lonely," I answered.

"Oh yeah," he said.

"Its okay Igs. Its not your fault," I laughed.

He laughed nervously.

"Lola, I want to show you OUR room," Nudge called from the kitchen.

"You got the Nudge Channel 24/7, lucky you," Iggy laughed.

I groaned, but walked to the kitchen.

_AFTER TORTURE_

"Anyway, we should go to the mall tonight," Nudge finished.

I just stared, she has been talking nonstop for awhile now.

"FLOCK! Meeting," Max called.

"That's us," Nudge whispered.

I followed her to the kitchen. Well, Max looked amazing and health, like nothing happened. I saw Angel in the corner sulking.

"Okay, so we have a new member of the flock. Rather, she has rejoined it," Max smiled.

"But, we have a lot to go over. First, our new mission is to find out why and how Lola was left behind. Next, we will still be looking for our parents. That will be all," Max dismissed us.

The night went on and I retreated to bed. A few hours later I heard a knock on the door. I looked at Nudge who was still snoring, and decided to see who it was. I opened the door and saw a not on the floor,

NOTHING IS JUST LUCK

I heard a shuffling noise and followed the noise to the kitchen. There, was Angel still sulking in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ange. It is late-," but I stopped.

She looked me in the eyes, her eyes were crazed.

"Help me," she whispered weakly. Then, she fainted.

PLZZ REVIEWWW


End file.
